After the Battle
by TonisMaximus
Summary: Sequel to Healing the Wounds of Broken Hearts. The gang has finally beaten Naraku and destoyed the Shikon Jewel. Now they're trying to hide their secret relationships from each other. But how long untl the secret's out? S/M and I/K.
1. Default Chapter

****

After the Battle

Author's Note: Way hey! This is sequel to Healing the Wounds of Broken Hearts. It's gonna have a few chapters. I'm not sure how many. I don't think any more than seven, but I'm not too sure. This story is going to be a little more humorous than my last one. Even though this first one is really depressing. So, I hope you all like it. By the way, I don't own Inuyasha.

None of them could believe it. They had actually _beaten_ Naraku once and for all. Some how during the battle, Inuyasha was able to get all the jewel shards that Naraku had and gave them to Kagome. The jewel was only missing one piece:

__

The piece that was inside of Kohaku.

"Sango, you have to do it!" yelled Inuyasha yelled. "I can't hold him much longer! Sango, you have to do! Put your brother's soul to rest!"

"You right." She whispered. "I'm so sorry Kohaku." She took out her sword and aimed for her brother, but she missed. Kohaku took out his sword and slashed Sango's back, wounding her right next to the other scar he'd given her.

"Sango!" yelled Miroku, who was busy fighting Naraku's minions, "Sango, the hole in my hand is getting bigger. If we don't do something, it'll swallow me!" One of the minions had to put a spell on Miroku to make his air rip grow larger every minute.

"You're right. You're all right! You are _not_ my brother. _You_ are just a puppet of Naraku. It's over." She charged at him with her sword. She was able to knock him to the ground. Then, she rolled him on his stomach and removed the shard from his back. "Kagome, here." She tossed the shard over to her friend.

Kagome put the last shard in its place. The jewel was finally complete. "Naraku!" she yelled as the jewel began to glow. "With the power of the Shikon Jewel I send you back to the depths of hell from which you emerged!" 

All of the sudden, Naraku was being sucked into the jewel. Within a minute, he disappeared. Then the jewel disintegrated in her hand, turning to a pile of dust. 

And that was it.

__

The battle was over.

"Sango," Kohaku whispered. "I'm so sorry Sango. But it's too late now."

"No, no it isn't Kohaku. We can still save you." She cradled the boy in her arms. He began to weaken.

"Sango, I'm so sorry. But I'm glad I got to see you one last time." With his last bit of energy he smiled and said one last thing. "I love you sister."

"No, Kohaku!" she cried. But he was already gone.

Miroku ran over to Sango as fast as he could. "It's okay." She turned and faced him. He cupped her face in both his hands. She relaxed slightly, but then noticed something different about Miroku.

'Wait a minute.' She thought. 'Miroku's hands, they're both' "It's gone." She whispered. "It's finally gone." She placed her hands on top of his, then removed them from her face. Gently, she kissed the inside of the palm, where the air rip had been. All that remained was a white circle, that resembled a birthmark. "Miroku please, do something for me."

"Anything love," he said.

"Will you please give my brother a proper burial?" she asked as she touched the boy's face.

"Yes." He replied. "Where do you want him buried?"

"Right here. Right where he died. It's the only way to properly bury a warrior that has died in battle. It's what Kohaku would've wanted." She picked up her brother and put him next to a tree for the moment. 

Inuyasha and Kagome came runnig over to Sango and Miroku. "Sango, are you alright?" asked Kagome. "How's Kohaku? Did he"

"He's safe now. He's with mother and father. Miroku's going to give him a proper burial where he died." She looked over at his small body, resting against the tree. 

"Is it safe to come out?" came a tiny voice.

"It's safe Shippou, you can come out now." Said Kagome. The little fox demon came out of the bush, along with Kirara. Kagome walked over to Sango. "When did _you _start calling Miroku by his real name, hmmm?" she teased, putting an arm around the girl.

"Ummm Well, I must have just been so glad that all this was over, and it slipped. Don't expect me slip up again, Houshi-sama."she let go of Kagome and walked over to Miroku. Grabbing his arm, she said, "I'll help you with Kohaku." 

"I'll help too." Offered Inuyasha. He began to dig the dirt, but then the pain from his injuries came over in a strong wave and he passed out.

"Sango, maybe you shouldn't be doing this in your condition." Said Miroku as they were digging the grave. "I can tell you're trying to hide your pain. And, your back is bleeding. I think you should rest. I can take it from here." He picked her up and sat her down on the ground next to Kirara.

"Miroku's right, Sango." Said Kagome. "I'll make you a deal. You watch over Inuyasha and I'll help Miroku okay?"

"That's fine." Groaned Sango as she crawled over sat next to Inuyasha.

About half an hour later, they were done burying Kohaku and headed back to Kaede's village. When they finally reached the village, it was almost dawn. They had been fighting that battle almost all night. 

"Come on in." said Kaede. "We'll bandage ye up good."

Inside Kaede's hut, Miroku and Kagome were cleaning up Inuyasha and Kaede was about to treat the wound on Sango's back. "Child, I'll need ye to take off that armor so I can see the wound."

Sango nodded and began to take the pieces of pink armor that attached to her suit. Then she started to unbutton the top of the suit around the neck to take her arms out. She was about to pull the fabric off her chest when Kagome stopped her.

"Sango, what do you think you're _doing?_ You can't just take off your clothes with Miroku in the room!" 

"You're right. Leave Houshi." She said sternly as she pointed to the door. "And don't even _try_ peaking. I still have enough strength in me to beat you to the ground." Miroku left, taking Shippou with him too.

"Wow, Sango." Said Kagome. "You really know how to get your way with Miroku." She finished up Inuyasha and went over to help Kaede. 

"It's because he knows I'll beat him ground if he tries anything." She winced as Kaede applied the cleaning solution from Kagome's time.

"Yeah, but I also saw that little scene between you two. Right after we beat Naraku, I saw you kiss him. Explain that." She laughed.

"I was glad that his air rip was gone. It was nothing more than that. My relationship with Miroku goes beyond nothing but friendship." She said as she started at the ceiling. 

"You just slipped again Sango. I think you love him!" giggled Kagome.

"What if I do?" growled Sango, with that glare in her eye and that vein on her forehead.

"Then I'd be very happy and wish you two have a good life together then I'd spill the beans about my relationship with Inuyasha andEek! You tricked me Sango! That's not very nice."

"Ha. Don't worry, Kagome. I won't tell anyone." Sango laughed.

"Ye're all done child." Said Kaede.

"Thank you. Do you have any spare clothes I could wear? This suit needs to be cleaned badly and my yukata disappeared somewhere."

"Yes. I'll be right back." She old lady left the hut.

"Ah, ladies." Sighed Miroku as he came inside. "Lovely weather isn't it?" 

"Out!" yelled Sango a she threw a stone at him.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were dressed." He cried pathetically.

Kaede came back with an oufit that looked exactly like the one Kikyou wore. "These are the only clothes I could find that'll fit ye."

"Thank you Kaede." Sango slid off the rest of her suit and put on the clean clothes. "You can come back in now." Said Sango.

"I'll leave ye children here for the day." Kaede left the hut and went to gather herbs.

"I'm going to go out and play with Shippou okay?" said Kagome. "Don't kill Miroku. Got it Sango?"

"Yeah," groaned Sango. She waited for Kagome to leave then walked over to Miroku. "Sit." She ordered. He sat down. Then she sat in his lap.

"Sorry about that." He said. "I really did think you were dressed." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know. But I had to make Kagome believe. I have a feeling she might know." Sango sighed. "But, now that everything's over. I don't really think we need to keep evrything a secret anymore."

"You're right." Said Miroku. "But you know, I did want to take care of you. Like when we were at the river." He touched the spot her back where the old scar that Kohaku had given her and new one that will be a scar crossed each other.

"Don't." she whispered. "I never want you to see these ever again." She turned around and snuggled up to his chest. "Just be here with me."

"I will," he wrapped his arms tighter around her. 

"Can't you two find some place _not near me_ to do that?" groaned Inuyasha.

That was it. 

__

Inuyasha knew.

Author's Note: Come on. You knew it would happen sooner or later. And remember, at the end of Healing the Wounds of Broken Hearts, Inuyasha said that Sango and Miroku would tell them when they were ready. And so would he and Kagome. But Kagome already told Sango. So, do you want to find out what happens next? Well, I want 3 reveiws before the next chapter goes up. Please? 


	2. Trying to Pick Up Spilled Beans

****

Chapter Two: Trying to Pick Up Spilled Beans

Author's Note: Interesting name for a chapter, huh? Well, remember in the first chapter, I used the term "spill the beans" a lot. Well, now that the beans have been spilled, everyone's trying to pick them up before someone else notices. Was that TOO confusing? I hope not. Hugs go out to my 3 reviewers. And I still don't own Inuyasha.

__

Inuyasha knew about them.

"I've known about your little 'relationship' since that night you two spent near the river. I won't tell Kagome. I'll just pretend you two don't exist. But, now that Naraku's been defeated, I don't think you two'll be hanging around here much longer."

"No, we were actually thinking about staying here. We like it here. And besides, it'd be much closer to you and Kagome than anywhere else." Said Sango. "If you don't mind us invading your _privacy_, that is." She added with a smirk.

"You're starting to take up some of _his_ habits. Can you two leave so I can sleep?" He growled.

"Sure. We'll leave. And we'll tell Kagome that you've declared your love for her to us!" laughed Miroku.

"Well, I've some stuff on you guys too!" yelled Inuyasha.

"It looks like someone's awake." Said Kagome as she walked into the hut.

"He's not in a very good mood right now." Said Miroku. "We're just going to leave now."

"Yeah, we don't want to catch anymore of his _tongue_." Sneered Sango.

"I don't want to be with him either." Said Shippou. "Can we go get lost in the forest now?" 

Ever since the incident at the river, Sango and Miroku had told Shippou that they'd come up with a game called Lost in the Forest. Shippou loved to play that game. Sango picked him up and they walked into the forest.

"Man, Sango's been acting really weird lately." Said Inuyasha.

"Well, she did just lose her little brother." Said Kagome as she reached for the bandages.

"Not like that. It's the way she kept saying things like, '_We wouldn't want to invade your privacy, Inuyasha._'" He tried his best to imitate Sango.

"Maybe she No. She couldn't. Could she?" Kagome asked herself.

"What?" said Inuyasha.

"Sango knows!" gasped Kagome. "She must've figured it out somehow."

"When did she find the time to figure it out? I mean she's been so busy trying to cover up her relationship with that monk and" mumbled.

"What!" screamed Kagome, "Sango and Miroku are together?!" 

"Keep your voice down." said Inuyasha as he covered her mouth. "I really don't want an angry Sango hunting me down when I'm injured ."

In the forest, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou had gotten lost. Miroku found Sango and now they were looking for Shippou.

"Inuyasha knows now." Said Miroku. "It won't be long until Kagome finds out. You know how he his."

"Maybe if I hadn't pretty much said '_I know you and Kagome are together.'_ In his face, he wouldn't have known."

"Well, he said he'd known since that night at the river but Wait, Kagome told you that she and Inuyasha are together?" asked Miroku.

"Well, I tricked her by saying, 'What would you do if I told you Miroku and I were together.' And she told me everything. I didn't _tell_ her that we're together, I said _what if_." Sango laughed. 

"I think we should go find Shippou now so we can win the game." Said Miroku. (A/N: They're playing a game similar to 'Hide and Seek'.)

Ten minues later, they finally found Shippou, he'd disguised himself as a mushroom but Kirara sniffed him out. "Kirara, you little traitor." He huffed as he rode on Miroku's shoulder.

"You know Shippou, I think you're starting to pick up some of Inuyasha's traits." Suggested Sango. 

"No way!"yelled the kitsune. "He's nothing like me! I'm so much cuter!"

They laughed and walked back to the hut. When they entered the hut, Kagome and Inuyasha had been kissing, but Inuyasha sensed them in enough time.

"Kagome, punch me in the stomach." He growled.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because the other are coming." Kagome nodded and puched him as hard as she could in the stomach. He let out a fake yell and Kagome started to panic.

"I don't know what happened." She sobbed, running out of the hut over to Sango. "Inuyasha was just fine. We were sitting there talking and he started yelling." 

"It's okay, Kagome." Said Sango. "I'll go look at him." Sango walked into the hut to see Inuyasha glaring at her. She kicked him in the side. "Nice one. Almost had me fooled. Except Kagome forgot to fix her hair. You'll have to try harder next time."

"That hurt Sango. You know I could just tell Kagome what's been going on this whole time then we can all be friends. But I bet you she already knows." He grinned at her.

"You _told_ her!" whispered Sango. "Well then, I'll just have to tell Kagome about your little 'run into' with Kikyou, now won't I?" 

"Sango please." He begged. "I love Kagome more than anything in the world. It was during the time I was trying to make up my mind. I chose Kagome and put Kikyou's soul to rest. Isn't that good enough? How would you feel if you found out that Miroku cheated on you with someone else?"

"I've already had that feeling." Choked Sango. "I don't want to have it again."

Inuyasha stared in shock. "I thought he gave all that stuff up when you two got together?"

"I thought he had too." She growled. "But, I was _wrong_." She puched at the ground, leaving a deep, fist-sized hole in the dirt. "He said it just a cover up so you guys wouldn't figure it out. But, I could tell it wasn't. I forgave him, but it was really hard." She stood up. "Just forget that this whole thing happened, Inuyasha. I do know how Kagome would feel." She left the hut.

"How's Inuyasha?" asked a very worried Kagome.

"He's fine. He reopened the wound on the stomach. But he opened it under the surface, that can be pretty painful. He'll be fine in about a day." She walked away.

"I'll see what's wrong with her." Said Miroku as he went off in the same direction as Sango. "Take care of Shippou." He walked around for a while until he found Sango sitting against a tree. 

"What's wrong?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Nothing you'd understand." She mumbled, looking the other direction.

"You're still mad about when I flirted with that woman to make Kagome and Inuyasha not think we were together. Is that it?"

"No. But it's similar. Promise you won't tell anyone that I told you?" she said.

"I promise. Houshi's Honor." He held up his hand.

Sango laughed for a second, then her face got serious again. "One night, I went out for a drink of water. I got my drink, but I heard a strange noise, so I followed it. I saw Inuyasha with Kikyou. They were just talking, but then she kissed him."

"When was this?" questioned Miroku.

"It was during the time that Inuyasha said he was going to choose Kagome or Kikyou. I told him the next morning what I saw. He told me not to tell anyone. I said I woundn't tell as long as he didn't say anything about me and you being together. And, we had a deal."

'I can't believe that he would do something like that to her.' Thought Miroku. Then he noticed Sango crying. "What's the matter?"

"I just don't want to see my friends hurt anymore." She wiped the tears away. "Come on, I'm getting hungry. Let's go and try to steal some ramen when Inuyasha's not looking."

He got up, then grabbed her hand and helped her up. "I'm in the mood for something sweeter." He gave her that look.

"What kind of something?" she glared at him, trying get out of his grip.

"A big bowlful of Sango." He kissed her and sat back down on grass, with her in his lap and they continued kissing.

After about five minutes, Miroku stopped. "I'm tired of lunch, how about we go for a swim?"

"How about not." She answered, getting out of his lap. Walking over to a patch of grass with not as much sunlight, she laid down. "How about a nap? I'm getting tired."

He got up and walked over to her. He laid down next to her on his side and put an arm around her waist and they both fell asleep.

Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter wasn't very good, or very long. I've been reading the new Harry Potter book and it makes my writing feel small, short, and not very good. But, I did the best I could, so please give me nice reviews. I'll have the next chapter out whenever I can.


	3. Final Confessions

****

Chapter Three: Final Confessions

Be talki

Author's Note: Yes, this is the last chapter of this story. I could make it a bit longer, but it pretty much does end after this. Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been having a few emotional problems. But, I still want to thank my reviewers and say that I don't own Inuyasha.

It was a week later, and the two couples were still trying to keep their relationships secret. But, this plan hadn't been working too well. They kept running into akward situations with the other couple and had to make up a cover story. 

"Miroku, I'm tired of this. Can't we just tell Inuyasha and Kagome that we're together so we can stop all this? I have a feeling that they already know" sighed Sango.

"I don't know, I still think we should keep this a secret a little bit longer. Just in case you know." Said the monk.

"Just in case what?" asked Sango.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll tell them in a week or so." Miroku got up from where they had been sitting. "I'm going to take a bath. Care to join me?" 

"No." she growled.

"Oh well," he sighed as he walked off. "You can't blame me for trying, though."

Sango sat on the rock watching him walk away, thinking about how she going to tell the others about their little secret. She decided not to think anymore and went back to camp to talk with Kagome.

Kagome was at camp studying for her Geomerty test. "Man, I hate math." She grumbled as she figured out the area of the circle. She noticed Sango was coming toward her, so she put down her book, hoping the other girl would want to talk. "Sango, do you want to talk about anything." Offered Kagome.

"Actually, I do Kagome." Replied Sango. "Have you ever been in a situation where you wanted to tell somebody something but somone else didn't want you to tell?"

Kagome pondered at the question for a moment. She had been in this situation before. To tell the truth, Kagome was _in_ this postion at the same moment. 'She _can't _be talking about Inuyasha and me, could she?' Kagome shrugged off that thought. "Yes, I have Sango. Why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering." Sighed the demon exterminator. "So, how would one go about solving this problem Kagome?"

"Well, it depends on the situation Sango." Explained Kagome. "Like if someone had hurt you in some way and you didn't want to tell because you were scared of what mught happen. Then you definatly want to get help. But, if it's something silly, like you don't want anyone to know the boy you like. Then, it's okay if you don't want to tell."

"So, I should only tell a secret to someone when my life is being threatened?" asked Sango.

"No, nevermind." Sighed Kagome. "But, I just want you to know that you can always tell me anything and I'll listen and not tell anyone else."

"Then, in that case. Kagome, I have something I want to tell you." 

"Okay Sango, I'm listening."

"It's about Miro I mean Houshi-sama. You see Kagome, there was that night we told you we got lost and wesortofgottogetherandkissedandweloveeachother." Sango mumbled.

"I didn't hear that last part, Sango." Said Kagome. "That night you got lost andwhat happened next?"

"We sort of got together and kissed and we love each other." Sango repeated, slowly.

Kagome was in shock. "Oh my gosh! You two actually got together! That is so cool!" She sqeaked."Oh, I always thought you two were perfect for each other and you are. So, when are you getting married?"

"I didn't say anything about marriage, Kagome." Said Sango. "I just said that we love each other, I never said we were getting married."

"But, you two are going to get married aren't you?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know. Houshi-sama and I haven't talked about it yet. Maybe someday we will."

"I knew it!" yelled Kagome. "And also Sango, you can call Miroku by his name."

"I do call him by his name. When it's just us I do. I didn't want to give anything away. But, Miroku didn't want me to tell you. I should go tell him that I told you anyway." Sango got up to head for the hot spring.

"You do that Sango!" yelled Kagome. "Remember, ask about you know what?"

"Ask about what?" asked Sango.

"Tell him you want to get married. Don't try to deny it Sango, you know you want to." She got up and gave her friend a light push. "Go on. I'm letting you back into camp without Miroku."

Sango walked around for a few minutes, wondering if she should take Kagome's advice. She finally decided she was going to do it and headed for the hot spring where she'd find Miroku.

When she arrived at the spring, she found Miroku talking to Inuyasha, the half demon noticed Sango standing there and jumped up into a tree and disappeared.

"Have a nice bath Miroku?" she asked, noticing that his hair was wet and he was wearing a white sleeping robe.

"About as nice as a bath could be." He sighed.

"What were you and Inuyasha talking about before I came?" she asked.

"Things that men talk about. Things that don't concern women." He said.

"I was having a similar conversation with Kagome before I came here." She walked over to him, putting her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest, she whispered, "We need to talk."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and sat down against a tree, with her in his lap. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked as he lifted up her chin and held her face in his hands. "What's the matter, love?"

She rubbed her nose against his and put her head in the crook of his neck. "You promise you won't get mad." She said against his skin. 

"I promise." He said, while stroking her hair. "Please tell me Sango, you're starting to make me worried."

"Sorry." She mumbled, looking him staright in the eyes. "I told Kagome about us."

"Is that what got you so worried?" he laughed. "Well, if it makes you feel any better. Inuyasha forced me to tell him."

"But there's more." She started to tremble. "Kagome said that we should we should" she choked back a sob, then began to cry.

Miroku held her close to him, remembering the conversation he had with Inuyasha.

***Flashback***

"So, you and her are finally together." Growled Inuyasha from the rocks.

"Yes, Sango and I are together." Said Miroku, who was in the hot spring. "But you already knew that. So, why did you come to talk to me Inuyasha?"

"I was wondering when you two were gonna become life mates." He asked?

"What are life mates, Inuyasha." Asked the monk.

"Sorry, I forgot you're a human. Having a life mate is similar to what you humans call marrige."

"If your asking have I proposed yet, then no. I haven't asked Sango for her hand." He said, getting out of the water to put on his sleping robe.

"Are you gonna?" asked Inuyasha.

"When the time is right, I will ask her."sighed Miroku.

"Speaking of Sango, there she is." Iunyasha pointed to the girl who was watching them. "I'll be back at camp if you need me." He jumped into the nearest tree and disappeared.

***End Flashback***

"Sango." Said Miroku, as he tried to get her to calm down. "Sango, do you want to get married?"

She looked up at him in surprise, wondering if he actually meant it. "Do you mean it? Do you really want to?" she asked him.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't mean it. So, do you want to?" He looked into her brown eyes lovingly. "Please say yes Sango. You don't know how long I've wanted this." He pressed his forehead against hers.

Sango looked at him in shock. He actually _wanted_ to mary her. Carefully, she brushed her lips against his. "Yes." She whispered and kissed him again. "But, now what? Don't we have to have something to prove we're married?"

"We're not married yet, love." He picked her up and walked over to where his dark robes were. "But, I have something for you to wear until we do get married." He pulled out a gold ring out of a pouch and put it on her ring finger. 

"Let's go back to camp and show the others." She got out of his arms and started to walk back to camp. But, Miroku came behind her and picked her up bridal-style. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you back to camp." He walked back to camp carrying her and put her down in front of the fire when they got back. 

"Okay Sango, I want details." Said Kagome, sitting down next to her friend. 

"He asked me to marry him, and he gave me this." She said, pointing to the ring Miroku had given her.

"Wow, all Inuyasha gave me was a bite on the neck when he asked me to get married. Or to be his life mate as he put it." She sighed. "Hey Inuyasha, how come Sango got a ring and I didn't?"

"Because I don't need to give you a piece of metal to say that I love you!" he yelled back.

"Wait a minute, you two are getting married also?" asked Miroku.

"Yes." Said Kagome. "You know what we should do? Have a double ceremony! We could get married at the same time!" 

"But, what about everyone in your time Kagome?" asked Sango.

"I forgot about that. But, we'll think of something. Come on Sango, we have planning to do." The two girls started to plan their group wedding while the guys made dinner. 

The End.

Author's Note: I hope that didn't end too suddenly. I couldn't really think of a way to keep this story going so I decided to end it. But, I hope that everyone liked this story. Luv ya.


End file.
